


No una coincidencia

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: Desde el día en que nació Stiles tuvo un ojo de color ambarino y el otro como el reflejo del mar cuando el sol está justo encima y la marea apenas logra mover tu barca. Él sabe que ese es el tono de su alma gemela, no el suyo.OUniverso Alterno donde tu ojo derecho es del color de tu alma gemela.





	No una coincidencia

**Author's Note:**

> Al parecer en la página se hizo un intercambio para el 14 de Febrero y a alguien no le llegó su regalo, así que cuando me enteré me puse a hacer esto rapidito, pero resulta que mi historia no tiene nada que ver con lo que ella pidió.   
> De todas maneras ya estaba casi terminada.   
> Disfruten

Ir a dormir a la una de la mañana todos los días por tener que cubrir el segundo turno en la cafetería no es lo más difícil del mundo.

Despertar a las dos de la mañana sintiendo que has dormido durante días y con la vejiga a punto de reventar tampoco es difícil.

Escuchar la alarma a las 7 de la mañana porque tienes clase en una hora y no vas a tener tiempo de desayunar nada además de la barrita energética que tu compañero de casa compra cada fin de semana ni siquiera se acerca.

Lo difícil es pararte frente al espejo de tu baño y no distraerte viendo tu ojo derecho de color diferente al izquierdo.

Desde el día en que nació Stiles tuvo un ojo de color ambarino y el otro como el reflejo del mar cuando el sol está justo encima y la marea apenas logra mover tu barca. Él sabe que ese es el tono de su alma gemela, no el suyo. Que un día va a llegar alguien llevando el ojo derecho a conjunto con si izquierdo y todas las piezas van a encajar. El mundo entero se va a mover como un cubo de Rubik ajustando todos los colores hasta que no haya nada que le haga sentirse fuera de lugar, fuera de si mismo.

Es un bonito sentimiento, el saber que allá afuera, muy lejos o muy cerca de él hay alguien que cuando se mira en el espejo también puede ver a su alma gemela. O por lo menos una parte de ella, un fragmento que te sirve de spoiler para lo que viene en conjunto. ¿Es tu alma gemela alta? ¿Es robusta? ¿De tez blanca? ¿De cabello negro? Pero al final no es nada concreto y te quedas exactamente con el sentimiento de que algo hace falta, algo que se te escapa de las manos cada vez que intentas alcanzarlo.

Muchos dicen que es una bendición. Para Stiles no es nada más que un dolor de cabeza. Ha leído casos de personas que llegaron a los 50 años antes de encontrar a esa persona que lleva el color de sus ojos en su rostro, personas que han descubierto a su alma gemela en una relación establecida con alguien con quien no comparten nada más que una cuenta bancaria ¿Y entonces qué sigue? ¿Romper una familia que fue creada antes de ti solamente para que puedas tener tu propia felicidad?

Para Stiles es una maldición el simple hecho de vivir cada día pensando si ese va a ser el día en que finalmente podrás ver tu reflejo completo o si pasarás otra mañana viendo un trocito de tu alma gemela, pero sin llegar a tocarla realmente.

Es por esa razón que desde los quince años evita mirar su reflejo, revisar el tono exacto que está reflejando con la luz de ese día o simplemente pretender que no hay nada diferente.

-Finalmente, creí que íbamos a llegar tarde de nuevo - Jackson le entregó un termo de café.

-Tú siempre llegas tarde -Stiles fue el primero en poner un pie dentro del elevador.

-Es un don.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del camino, Stiles bebiendo su café y Jackson tecleando tan rápidamente que por un momento sus dedos podrían llegar a parecer invisible.

Jackson tenía ambos ojos verdes, pero cuando Stiles lo conoció a los cinco años su ojo derecho era azul. Fue lo primero que notó y lo primero que dijo Jackson.

-Jackson Whittemore, este es mi ojo y este el de mi alma gemela ¿No es bonito? -El niño rubio tocó su mejilla derecha con la puntita de su dedo varias veces -Mi alma gemela es el más guapo de todos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Stiles inconscientemente se tocó el ojo derecho.

-Es obvio -Jackson movió la cabeza -Alguien guapo como yo, merece un novio guapo. Me gustaría que fuera Danny, pero sus ojos no son azul bonito ¿Tu alma gemela como es?

Stiles simplemente sonrió.

-Perfecta.

Jackson conoció a su alma gemela el primer día de clases en la universidad, cuando los dos estaban en la fila del café, uno intentando entrar y el otro intentando salir.

Stiles fue testigo de como el hombro de Jackson sufrió un empujón que casi los llevó a ambos al suelo.

-Disculpa -Isaac usó sus dos manos para estabilizarlo y entonces la magia ocurrió -¿Estás bien?

Jackson se quedó perdido viendo como el ojo verde en el rostro de Isaac brillaba por unos segundos antes de tornarse completamente azul.

-Lo estoy -La sonrisa en los labios de su rubio amigo fue tan genuina que Stiles no se sintió abandonado cuando Jackson le dijo que podía ir a casa primero.

Un año más tarde los dos eran horriblemente perfectos para el otro, incluso cuando peleaban se llegaba un punto en el que concordaban y todo volvía a caer en su lugar.

Como magia.

-¿Te voy a ver para comer? -Jackson entró al auto aun pegado a su teléfono.

-¿A la 1? -Stiles se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y luego arrancó.

-Quiero un bake -Jackson finalmente puso el aparato junto a él -Y ensalada.

-Comimos bake y ensalada la semana pasada -El más joven incluso apretó los labios -Hay que ir a ese puesto de comida tailandesa donde tienen el enchilometro.

-Pero quiero ensalada -Jackson recargó la cabeza en el asiento -Mañana vamos al tailandés.

-¿No te vas a ir con Isaac?

-Isaac se va conmigo.

Ninguno dijo nada en los siguientes minutos.

-¿Bake? -Stiles le dio un golpecito al volante con sus dedos -¿Yo pago?

-Bake.

El rubio arrugó la nariz. Stiles intentó con todas sus fuerzas no distraerse al ver su reflejo en el retrovisor, pero ahí estaba su ojo derecho siempre gritando que no pertenece a él.

Las clases del miércoles eran las más cortas de la semana, sobre todo porque el maestro realmente sabía de lo que estaba hablando cuando se paraba al frente de ellos y les contaba como historias toda la ciencia detrás de un proceso químico. A Stiles le gustaba esa clase, le gustaba hacer la tarea de esa clase y leer los libros recomendados, lo que no le gustaba era llegar al aula a las 11 de la mañana y ver el cartel de aviso de cancelación de esa clase. Tenía la opción de ir a la biblioteca y estudiar o ir al salón de clases de Jackson y escuchar su seminario.

Ninguna opción le sonaba atractiva, así que solo acomodó su mochila y se alejó del aula deseando que algo pasara, algo como una llamada de su papá para contarle lo horrible que era tener tantas horas libres que podía invertir en terminar su ensayo para la clase optativa de los jueves a las 7 de la mañana, pero que no iba a hacer porque el procrastinar no es un mito, es un derecho de todo estudiante.

Antes de darse cuenta terminó en la tienda de la universidad, desde que entró llevaba jurando que iba a comprarse una sudadera con el logo así que en lugar de alejarse decidió entrar esperando encontrar algo que le gustara mucho o por lo menos lo suficiente como para presumir su compra en la siguiente videollamada a casa.

El lugar era más amplio de lo que había esperado, tenía desde un estante lleno de llaveros hasta una bandera con el logo de la universidad que había visto un día en el departamento de Isaac cuando fue a recoger a Jackson luego de una noche tan loca incluso el de ojos azules necesitó un lavado de estómago.

-Mira esto, Laura -Stiles no era una persona a la que le gustaba escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, pero el lugar era pequeño.

-Es bonito -La chica, Laura, respondió con tono de mofa -¿También lo vas a comprar?

-Derek compra todo lo que _resalta el color de mi ojo derecho_ -Otra chica respondió imitando el tono del hombre.

-Tiene ojos bonitos -El hombre habló más bajo que las chicas.

-Es un color normal -Una de ellas se acercó un poco a la zona donde Stiles estaba intentando decidir entre una camiseta gris o una de color verde.

-No es verdad -El hombre sonó ofendido -No es marrón o chocolate o miel. Es como el color…

-¿De tu orina? -Las dos chicas rieron.

-¡No! -Ellas volvieron a reír aún más fuerte -Es como el reflejo del sol en el río que va detrás de nuestra casa o cuando toca los copos de nieve en la mañana.

-O el Whiskey de papá -Stiles decidió tomar una sudadera azul.

-Son los ojos más bonitos que voy a ver en toda mi vida -El hombre estaba dando la espalda a Stiles cuando se encaminó hacia la zona de los llaveros. -Van a ver.

-No sabes eso -Una de las chicas le regaló una sonrisa a Stiles cuando sus ojos se encontraron sin querer.

Los tres llevaban la misma chaqueta tipo varsity mitad cuero con el logo de la universidad en el lado izquierdo y la misma palabra en su espalda: Hale.

Stiles comenzó a recorrer los llaveros.

-Claro que lo sé -El hombre tomó una camisa negra y la mostró a quien seguramente era su hermana -¿Qué tal?

-No sé si el amarillo es tu color.

-El amarillo es el color de todos, Cora -La chica sonó aburrida -Solo debes encontrar tu tono.

-¿Este resalta mi ojo derecho?

-Esta resalta tu ojo izquierdo -Stiles sacó sus llaves para medir los tres llaveros que le gustaban. -También tienes ojos bonitos, Der.

-Palabras de mamá.

Stiles tomó el llavero que más le recordaba a su papá y finalmente se decidió a pagar.

Cerca de él los hermanos seguían riendo. Durante unos segundos sintió envidia de ser hijo único, hasta que recordó a Jackson.

Jackson que se quedaba a dormir en su casa tres veces por semana y quien le enseñó a andar en patines sin importar que rayaran el piso porque a la gente rica no le importan esas cosas.

-¿Solo eso? -La chica de la caja sacó una bolsa de papel con el logo de la universidad.

-Y un sticker -Stiles apuntó hacia el estante -El de arriba, el que tiene el logo de química. Sí.

Los siguientes segundos se llenaron con la platica de los hermanos y el sonido del programa de compras.

-¿Credencial de estudiante? -Stiles se la tendió junto al único billete de 50 dólares que había en su cartera.

-¿No tienes uno más pequeño? -La chica lo miró casi suplicando y se vio doblemente decepcionada cuando recibió una negativa.

-¿Chicos tienen feria de 50? -Stiles se giró a verlos al mismo tiempo en que los tres hermanos les prestaron atención. Los tres eran de cabello azabache, estatura imponente y sonrisas bonitas.

Eso fue lo primero que notó y habría sido lo único si no hubieran caminado los tres juntos hacia la caja.

-Yo tengo -El único varón de ellos caminó con la cabeza gacha revisando su cartera.

-Tengo dos dólares -La más joven soltó una risilla que fue acompañada por una mirada cansada de la otra chica -¿Qué?

-Aquí tienes -El hombre dejó los billetes sobre el mostrador y recibió el cerrado.

-Gracias -Stiles tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza para verlo directamente a los ojos.

Y justo ahí el tiempo se detuvo.

La persona frente a él tenía la sonrisa más bonita que había visto. Pero eso no fue completamente lo que llamó su atención, sino el brillo ligeramente dorado que emanó de su ojo derecho reflejando el mismo que emitió Stiles durante menos de un segundo para luego tornarse completamente de color verde con tonos cafés y algún destello azul.

Durante unos segundos estuvo seguro de que no respiró, no hubo movimiento por parte de nadie, ni siquiera de su corazón.

-Lo sabía -En ese momento Stiles fue consciente de que la mano del otro hombre estaba a milímetros de su mejilla creando cierta barrera de electricidad en la zona que no alcanzaba a ser tocada -Sabía que ibas a tener los ojos más bonitos de todos.

Stiles se humedeció los labios y el mismo movimiento hizo que finalmente sus pieles se tocaran y en efecto fue como si todo cayera en su lugar.

Como si por un instante fuera capaz de conocer todos los secretos del universo.

-La playera azul realmente va a resaltar tus ojos -Dijo dando un pasito, apenas perceptible para acercarse más.

No era nada como le habían contado. Era mucho más, porque estaba seguro de todo, pero cada toque, cada parpadeo los sentía como crearan millones de estrellas alrededor de él, lo sentía como si toda la felicidad del mundo se hubiera reducido en tamaño solamente para caber dentro de su pecho aún con el riesgo de hacerlo explotar.

No era amor, era la seguridad de que pertenecía a un lugar. Que sin importar la distancia siempre habría un par brazos que lo iban a estar esperando y a quien él también estaría esperando porque no hay manera de encajar en otro lugar, porque simplemente no lo necesitas.

No era amor todavía, pero sin duda lo sería algún día.

 


End file.
